narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Minotaur
The Minotaurs were an aggresive race of intelligent Narnian creatures, with the head, tail, and rear hooves of a bull, but stood erect like a human. The Minotaurs were classified as Demons . During the search for Prince Rillian, a giant-made bridge is crossed that has some images of Minotaurs carved on it, which is a possible clue as to where the minotaurs originated. History and traits During the Hundred-Year Winter, the Minotaurs served the White Witch and the White Witch's Army under their fellow Minotaur General Otmin. The Minotaurs were present at the sacrifice of Aslan and fought during the Battle of Beruna. The Minotaurs were some of the strongest, bravest and most resourceful soldiers in her army, as well as being known to live for war. The Minotaurs lived their days making new swords and axes, sharpening old ones, repairing and crafting armor and playing war games. Minotaurs were known for wearing armor in the front though not behind, as it was not common for Minotaurs to retreat, as they were known for fighting to the death. Their fur ranges in color from white, to light brown, and even to black. It is said in Narnia that "To face a Minotaur is to face your doom." Film In The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie) minotaurs were seen fighting in the battle of Beruna. They were powerful creatures, but were easily killed by a charging Rhinoceros or Centaur. It appears that soon after the Telmarines invaded Narnia the Minotaurs joined forces with the other Narnians to rebel against Miraz. The Minotaurs, like all the other Narnian creatures, were forced into hiding during the Telmarine rule of Narnia. Several Minotaurs, led by Asterius, were around during the Narnian Revolution and aided Caspian X and the Pevensies in their attempt to overthrow King Miraz. Minotaurs were present at the meeting at the Dancing Lawn, and fought in both the Telmarine Castle Night Raid and the Second Battle of Beruna. Notable Minotaurs * Otmin (LWW film and game only) * Asterius (PC game and film only) * Diomedus (PC game and film only) * Unknown White Minotaur (PC game only) Behind the Scenes * Minotaurs are mentioned in the books though none are named, both named Minotaurs were created for the films. * Both Minotaurs (Otmin and Asterius) are played by Shane Rangi. * Asterius was the name of the father of the minotaur in greek mythology. The Good Minotaur Debate .]] Minotaurs while not in the ''Prince Caspian'' book, appear in the [[Prince Caspian (Disney movie)|Disney and Walden media film of Prince Caspian]]. In the film, they are now good being led by Asterius. The reason for this change according to Douglas Gresham is: :“There are several reasons for that. Firstly, we felt that we needed to show that in Narnia as here, old foes can be forgiven and can reconcile and work together, given the will to do so. Secondly, that in Narnia as also it is here, a common adversary will bring even the worst of enemies together and unite them. Also, that the shapes and colors of a species’ body do not necessarily denote their character, that just because someone is a Minotaur does not have to mean that they are all bad. Finally, we kind of like Minotaurs.” This has sparked a debate between Narnia fans with some liking the idea and some opposed to it. Reasons in favor * Those in favor of the idea believe that Minotaurs are just as capable of turning good as the Dwarfs, who had fought on both sides during the Hundred-Year Winter. * Another point in support is that the Minotaurs cannot fight for Miraz. * C.S. Lewis said in an interview once “there are no creatures in Narnia that are specifically evil or specifically good, there are just creatures who make choices and take sides”. Reasons against * Those opposed however note Tufflehunter’s objection to allowing Hags or werewolves into the Old Narnians, saying, “We should not have Aslan for a friend if we brought in that rabble.” * The Minotaur of Mythology was not a very pleasant creature, however given that there are other Mythological creatures in Narnia (Fauns, Satyrs, Ipotanes, Centaurs) that are nothing like their mythological counterparts, this point contributes little. * Another point brought up by those against the idea is that the Minotaurs are only ever mentioned in the books being a part of the White Witch’s army. However, it may be this vague representation that leaves the Minotaur open for character expansion/ poetic liscence. Appearances * The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe ** ''The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' (Disney movie) ** ''The Lion the Witch and Wardrobe'' (video Game) * ''Prince Caspian'' (Disney movie) ** ''Prince Caspian'' (video Game) References *NarniaWeb forum discussing the idea of a Good Minotaur Category:Species Category:Minotaurs Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie) Category:Prince Caspian Category:Prince Caspian (Disney movie)